Who am I to deny him?
by cgluv
Summary: Because Hermione is such a giving person. "All I hear is the clock steadily ticking, the soft tick-tock-tick practically keeping time to the occasional moan on the other side of the half-closed bathroom door." please reveiw!


I can hear the groans coming from the other room when I walk in the door. It's so silent, the air conditioner off, the noises from the street blocked out by the walls. All I hear is the clock steadily ticking, the soft tick-tock-tick practically keeping time to the occasional moan on the other side of the half-closed bathroom door. I silently remove my shoes and silently shut the door. I silently place my purse on the floor. And just as silently I remove my shirt, because I know that groan. I can practically smell the sex mixed in with the spicy sent of his bodywash eminating from the bathroom. I'm left in only my bright blue bra and jeans. I didn't even wear panties that day, because I'd just shaved myself smooth that morning and wanted the feel of the hard seam of the jeans teasing my clit while I walk.

My bare feet pad across the cool ceramic tiles of the floor until I can see into the steamy bathroom in the crack in the door. He's stroking himself, but it's practically unconsciously. One hand is running a comb through his hair, that's just a little too long because he hasn't had it cut in awhile. The other is stroking his cock, the hardness pushing straight up to rest against his belly whenever he's not touching it. I can see how rigid it is, and I lick my lips in anticipation. My clit is already throbbing. I love watching him cum from his own hand. Sometimes it is almost better than anything, and the voyeuristic bent right now is driving me wild, making me feel like a stranger watching something I shouldn't be, but unable to turn away. He stops stroking, and puts his contacts in. He starts again, and I feel my fingers fumble on the button of my jeans, releasing it and then as silently as I can pulling my zipper down tooth by tooth. One hand strokes while the other dries his chest, then his hair, with his towel. It's like stroking his shaft is just part of his morning ritual. He doesn't even seem to notice, until suddenly his stomach clenches and he seems to shudder with another groan. He watches himself for a moment, as though just realizing what he is doing, but then he continues to ready himself for the rest of the day. After another few minutes he is finished with his routine, and he automatically stops jerking on his glorious, hard cock. I almost whimper in disappointment, and push the door open. I need more.

"Don't stop on my account," I tell him, and he looks up in surprise. Part of me wants to touch him, to wrap him in my arms from behind and take over the job, but right now I need to watch. He gets that devilish look in his eye, and his hand takes the towel and begins rubbing non-existent water from his chest.

"This?" he asks, and I nearly growl. But I can play that game too, and I push my jeans down my legs and kick them off. The towel drops.

"No," I say, and let my fingers wander down my stomach and over the soft smoothness of my pussy, dipping dangerously into my went cunt just for his eyes. His hand returns to his cock then, and he gives in just like that. He knows I love to watch.

His hand moves slowly, up and down his shaft, langorous in his movements and it drives me crazy, so I spread my legs between the door frame and finger my clit, groaning out as much for effect as for actual need. His hand moves faster then, and I see the precum begin to leak from the tip, making my mouth water and my head reel with the desire to lick every inch of his body--starting right at the tip of his cock. I encourage him by playing with myself and his fingers start to move faster, stopping every so often to spread the precum around the tip of his cock and making me shake with need. I want his fingers on me, in me. In every hole in my body until I'm screaming and cumming, but I want his cum so much more.

I stop my fingers, even though I'm so close to cumming, and step across the room. "Not good enough," I whisper, before I'm on my knees, my fingers raking down his back to his ass and pulling his cock into my mouth in one smooth movement. His hips flex and he pushes all the way into my throat. I can practically feel in him my cunt while he's in my mouth, feel him pumping in and out of both holes, and I pull one hand from his ass, where I have him grasped against me as hard and as far as I can get him into my body. I cup his balls, feel them pull tighter to his body, as I pull back finally and let my teeth very lightly scrape along the underside, then letting my tongue flick against that tip just at the back of the head of his cock--letting it press harder, and pushing one finger just barely into his ass...

Then he's cumming and I'm drinking him down. Feeling him cumming in my mouth as well as the phantom feel of him cumming deep in my cunt. The feeling is too much and I start to drown in my own orgasm. I'm screaming and choking around his cum spewing down my throat and his hands are on my head while he groans so loud and I'm fairly sure neighbors in three counties can hear him. I collapse farther on the floor, swallowing all his hot cum, and leaving his cock in my mouth, just where I want it.

He lets his cock sit there in my slutty mouth, and he is half collapsed against the shower door. His cock is going soft, nearly flaccid now, but I look up at him as he looks down, still sucking on his cock like a lollipop and I feel harden.

"Again..." he demands.

Who am I to deny him?


End file.
